The return home
by mrmuscle
Summary: Advancement to Money and Power. Jimmy has to fix his broken past. Will he succeed? Will he fail? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1: thoughts of the past

I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Please read and review.

* * *

The return home

Chapter 1: thoughts of the past

5 years. That's how long it's been since Jimmy was last home. Jimmy, once gone crazy because of a strong depression, was cured and ready to fix the broken past he left behind.

Jimmy got on the plane that was to return him home. After his interview with the associated press, he finally decided that it was time to return home.

Jimmy took his seat in first class. He normally would have taken his private jet, however, if he were to fix his past, he would have to be just like them; humble, and classy, yet delicate and intertwined. Jimmy slowly looked around, and he saw a person of middle age reading the article that the associated press printed about him.

The pilot spoke on the intercom.

"Attention passengers. The plane will be taking of in one minute. Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the flight."

Jimmy put on his seat belt and waited for the plane to take off. Sure enough, one minute later, the plane lifted off the ground and high into the air. Jimmy put on his mp3 player and took off his seat belt. Just then a attractive-looking female flight-attendant, with blonde hair and emerald eyes, came up to him. To Jimmy she looked very familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on where he seen her before.

"Hello sir. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A martini, on the rocks please."

The flight-attendant nodded. She walked away, but before she did, she gave him a funny look, almost as if she was remembering something. When the flight-attendant left, Jimmy began to think of the past.

_16 was the perfect age to get a job, right. For Jimmy it was. A nuclear physicist; a dream job of Jimmy's. Jimmy was excited. His first week on the job went smoothly, and he was going to get his first paycheck soon. 6 hours later, Jimmy was standing in front of his boss, Mr. Davidson. _

"_Jimmy, it's great to have you here, and it's great to see you working so hard. So here is your first paycheck."_

_Jimmy eagerly took the check out of Mr. Davidson's hands and opened it up. The look on Jimmy face showed delight, eagerness, but most of all it showed shock. Jimmy could barely speak the next sentence._

"_Mr. Davidson, is this right? $16,000?"_

"_It is Jimmy. See, that's what hard work and dedication will get you, some hard-earned cash. Jimmy, listen to these next words I'm about to speak very carefully. Don't let your money get the best of you. Spend it in reason, and don't lose your friends and family over it."_

"_I won't, Mr. Davidson, I won't."_

How naive of Jimmy to think that. Mr. Davidson had warned him of the power of money and he failed to listen to his words. He had lost everything, and for what? Fame and fortune. Jimmy had broken up his relationships, and he be damned if he wouldn't do everything in his power to fix them. It goes by the simple philosophy that nature doesn't destroy what it can't heal. Jimmy was so angry with himself that a single tear rolled down his face and onto his cheek. He was also so caught up in his thought that he didn't hear the flight-attendant. The flight-attendant kept speaking, and Jimmy kept not hearing her, or, should I say, not listening to her. So finally, Jimmy exploded.

"What do you want?"

The flight-attendant backed away, obviously scared of Jimmy's anger. When Jimmy realized what was going on he quickly apologized. The flight-attendant nodded and handed him his alcoholic beverage. The flight-attendant sat down by him.

"You looked furious about something. What is it? Maybe I can help. Besides being an flight-attendantI'm also a consular."

"Well, I was just thinking about my past. I messed up my relationships with some very important people in my life."

"Oh, yeah, how so?"

"I let money get the best of me. I was a fool, and I'm ashamed of myself."

"Who did you mess up your relationships with?"

"My two best friends who I knew since the 5th grade, one of said friends girlfriend, and with my parents. There was also this girl who I had an unique relationship with. Her and my parents are the reason why I'm going back to my hometown after 5 years."

"Tell me more about this girl."

The flight-attendant listened carefully as Jimmy told her about his relationship with Cindy. Every so often, she would nod or comment to show Jimmy that she was paying attention to his story. By the end of Jimmy's story, his face was covered in tears, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and he looked scared.

"I think I loved her, but I never had the nerve to tell her that. That's one of the first things I'm doing when I get back. Tell Cindy I love her, tell my friends how much I care about them, and tell my parents that I love them and that I need their love to survive. I miss them all."

With that said, Jimmy burst into tears again. The flight-attendant took Jimmy in her arms and allowed him to cry on her shoulder. She patted his back to calm him.

"Shhh, it'll be alright."

The flight-attendant kept doing that until Jimmy calmed downed. To Jimmy, the flight-attendant's voice was soothing and her hands had a soft, innocent feel to them. As Jimmy was calming down, he smelled jasmine, and realized that it was coming from the flight-attendant's hair.

_Must be the shampoo she uses._

The smell was comforting and relaxing. Once Jimmy was calm, he broke the comforting embrace that he and the flight-attendant shared. He then returned to sitting, as did the flight-attendant.

Jimmy smiled and said, "thanks, I needed that."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you had a shoulder to cry on. Now, I think you realize what you have to do, and I have confidence that you can fix whatever mess you have gotten yourself into, but, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on again, or if you ever need some advise, give me a call. Hold on a sec so I can give you my phone number."

_Like I'm gonna go anywhere._

The flight-attendant pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from her blouse and wrote down her phone number and address. She also realized that she never properly introduced herself to Jimmy, so she also wrote down her name. She handed the paper to Jimmy.

"Here's my phone number and address. Well, I better get back to work before the airline fires me…again. By the way, my name is Amy, Amy Wong Hefner."

Jimmy said his goodbye and went back to thinking while Amy went back to work. As Jimmy was thinking, he slowly drank his martini on the rocks.

_Damn, this taste good. It been to long. Better pace myself; don't want to go back to my old habits now do I?_

5 hours later, the plane landed. By that time, Jimmy had finished his martini on the rocks, had had 3 cokes, a mountain dew, and a barks root beer. He also went through 2 rechargeable batteries for his mp3 and he went to the restroom several times during the flight. He got off the plane and stepped into his hometown of Retroville for the 1st time in 5 years.

_Well, here goes everything._

He decided to fix his relationship with his parents 1st. He walked down to his street and was shocked at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2: bearer of bad news

I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Read and review.

* * *

Chapter 2: bearer of bad news

What exactly did Jimmy see? He saw a different car in his driveway. He also saw that the front door was changed, there were new windows, and there was an awning over the porch. The second Jimmy saw all of those changes, he knew this couldn't be the house he was looking for; however, he looked at the address, and, sure enough, it was his parents' house. Jimmy skeptically walked onto the porch and rang the doorbell. He heard some rustling inside. A minute later, a woman, somewhere between 80 and 90 years old, answered the door.

"Hello there, sunny, what can I do for you?" asked the woman of elderly descent.

"Hi, my name is Jimmy Neutron and I was wondering what happened to the people who lived here."

The old lady's face went pale. She looked at Jimmy for a minute.

"Please, come on in Jimmy. I have something to show you."

Jimmy, after thinking for a moment, went inside the house. The lady closed the door and led Jimmy to her living room. He sat down on her couch while the lady went to get something. She returned a few minutes later with a tape.

"Jimmy, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your parents, Hugh and Judy Neutron, died 3 years ago. They left you this tape. Do you want me to put it on for you?"

Jimmy nodded, tears swelling in his eyes. The lady put the tape in her VCR and left the room. Jimmy cried as the tape started. The tape showed his father in the living room, red eyed and crying.

"Jimmy, if you are watching this, then your mother and I have passed away. Your mother and I have cancer. The doctors say we got it from some kind of radiation."

_Could it be from nuclear radiation?_

"The doctors say that they don't have a cure for it and that it is only a matter of time before we die. I'm sorry that we kick you out and I'm sorry that it has come to this."

_No, I'm sorry that it has come to this. If it wasn't for me taking that damn job, you wouldn't have been exposed to that radiation, and you'd still be alive._

"Remember son, that no matter how angry we are at you, that we will always love you, no matter what."

Jimmy nodded to himself as the tape went to static. Jimmy turned the TV off, removed the tape, and shut off the VCR. At that time, the old lady returned.

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; I'm fine. I have one question though; who are you?"

"Me? I'm a friend, or should I say, was a friend of your parents, before their premature death. My name's Amanda."

Amanda extended her hand out to Jimmy, who shook it. After the handshake, Amanda sat beside Jimmy.

"So, Amanda, how long have you known my parents?"

"20 years today."

"So can you tell me more about what happened to them?"

"Absolutely. About 2 years before their passing, they were diagnosed with cancer. At first the doctors were baffled as to what the cause was. Then, as the symptoms grew worse, the realized that the cancer was caused by some kind of radiation."

"They couldn't narrow it down?"

"No, unfortunately, they couldn't. Damn shame too. If they could have figured it out, they might still be alive."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. He was lightly crying now.

"I think I knew what kind of radiation it was. I think it was nuclear radiation." said Jimmy.

"Why do you say that?"

'Because, around that time, I had gotten a job as a nuclear physicist. It was a good paying job that was too good to pass up. Anyways, maybe somehow, they had gotten exposed to the radiation.

"It could be possible."

"Do you know where they're buried at?"

"Yes I do. Let me write down the location."

Amanda grabbed a pen and some paper and wrote down the location. She also wrote down her phone number, which had changed since Jimmy lived there.

"Here is the location and my phone number, incase you ever need to call."

Jimmy thanked her and headed to the graveyard where his parents were buried. He arrived there 10 minutes later. As he walked up to the graves, it started to rain.

_Just my luck. Oh well, it matches the mood I'm in._

Jimmy looked at the graves and then at the tombstones. On his fathers tombstone it said, "Loving father, son, friend, grandson, and husband". On his mother tombstone it said, "Loving mother, daughter, granddaughter, friend and wife."

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry for being such a jerk and an asshole. I don't deserve loving parents such as you. If it weren't for me, you'd still be alive. Mom, dad, I will make you proud. I will fix my relationships with Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen. Dammit, I won't let your deaths be in vain. I refuse!"

Jimmy, with renewed spirit and passion, races off to fix his relationships with his friends.

_Mom, dad, I let you down once. I won't let you down again, I guara-damn-tee it!_


	3. Chapter 3: Run in at the Candy Bar

I dont own Jimmy Nuetron. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Run in at the Candy Bar

As Jimmy was walking, a light bulb turned on in his head. By past experience, he knew that when it rained like this, that his friends were usually at the Candy Bar. So, Jimmy walked to the Candy Bar. He tried to look through the windows, but was unable to, due to the rain. Jimmy went inside and looked around. The restaurant Jimmy once knew had changed drastically. The floor tiles were blue and arranged in the shape of a triangle. There was still the jukebox in the corner, but it looked bigger and contained more songs. In the front of the restaurant hung a giant, 50-inch, plasma, high definition TV. It was tuned into the news. Jimmy looked around for his friends. While he didn't see them, he did see some old classmates; Nick Dean, Butch, Terry Finster, Brittney, Nicca, and Betty Quinlin. Jimmy smiled and shook his head, in slight amusement. Nick, Butch and Terry were trying to put the moves on Brittney, Nicca, and Betty, but they were failing miserably. Jimmy looked away and approached the counter. Sam, the owner of the Candy Bar, and his only son, Sam jr., approached the counter from the employees' side.

"Hi there, what can we get you?" asked Sam Jr.

"A small chocolate shake." replied Jimmy.

"Comin' right up, yah!" said Sam.

Sam and Sam Jr were in the back working on Jimmy's shake when someone tapped Jimmy's shoulder from behind. Jimmy turned around. He saw two men look at him quizzically.

"May I help you gentleman?" asked Jimmy.

"Ya, you can help us by giving us all of your money."

"What?!"

"You heard us, give us all of your money, now!"

Jimmy was going to give them all of his money when suddenly he recognized the two guys. One guy was big, had orange-red hair, and wore glasses. The other guy had spiky black hair and had a purple shirt that said 'U.L. rules'. When Jimmy saw this, he smiled.

"Okay, enough with the pranks, Carl and Sheen."

The two men looked at him quizzically, and then smiled.

"Jimmy!"

Carl and Sheen ran up and gave Jimmy a hug, an action that surprised Jimmy. Carl and Sheen pulled away from Jimmy and were now on their knees.

"Jimmy, were so sorry." said Sheen.

"Ya, Jimmy, we are sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" asked Carl.

Both Sheen and Carl had tears in their eyes. Jimmy looked at them and frowned. Carl and Sheen saw the frown and panicked. As this point, Jimmy spoke.

"I'll forgive you guys as long as you don't embarrass yourselves in front of the Candy Bar again."

Carl and Sheen looked at each other, and then back at Jimmy.

"Deal!" they both exclaimed.

"Here is your shake sir," said Sam Jr, "that will be $1.75."

Jimmy was about to pull out his money, but Sheen stopped him.

"I got this"

Sheen paid for Jimmy's shake, and then they, along with Carl, sat down at a booth. Sheen and Carl sat next to each other, both across from Jimmy. Jimmy decided to start up a conversation.

"I haven't seen you guys in 5 years. We sure have a lot to talk about. So have any girlfriends yet?"

"Actually Jimmy, we have something to tell you. Carl and I are actually gay, and in love with each other." said Sheen.

Jimmy looked absolutely horrified.

"Just kidding." said Sheen.

Jimmy relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually, I just got married." said Sheen.

"Congrads Sheen."

"Thanks. I was going to call you up and invite you to be best man, but then I remember that we weren't friends anymore. I would have asked for forgiveness, but I haven't seen you in 5 years. So, I had Carl be best man." said Sheen.

"Yep, it's true, I was best man." said Carl.

Jimmy nodded his head, and then asked Sheen, "So who's the lucky girl anyways?"

_Probably Libby._

At the thought of Libby, Jimmy cringed. He almost forgot about her and Cindy.

_I'll have to ask Carl and Sheen about them later._

Jimmy listened to Sheen as he answered Jimmy's question.

"The lucky girl just happens to be your old girlfriend Tiffany." said Sheen.

Jimmy gulped. He had completely forgotten about Tiffany. Tiffany was Jimmy's girlfriend, who he dated for 4 years, until one day she got fed up with him and left him. She broke up with him with a really nasty letter. After that, jimmy was in a deep depression for months, until he finally got over her.

Jimmy blinked when someone's hand waved in front of his face.

"Jimmy, you there?" asked Carl, with concern in his voice.

"Ya, I'm here." said Jimmy.

"You zoned out there for a minute." said Sheen.

Jimmy nodded in understanding.

"Jimmy, don't worry, she won't try any of that BS she pulled when you were dating, otherwise I'll divorce her." said Sheen.

"Sheen, you don't have to do…"

"Yes I do. Don't you see Jimmy? If a wife can't respect her husband's friends, then one of three things have to happen; one, the man kills of his friendship, which isn't going to happen; two, the wife accepts the friend, or; three, the husband and wife get a divorce." said Sheen.

At that moment, Sheen's cell phone rings. It was his wife.

"Hello." said Sheen.

"Sheen, where are you?"

"I'm at the Candy Bar, talking to a friend who I haven't seen in 5 years."

"Who?"

"Your old boyfriend, and my friend, Jimmy."

At that point, Tiffany started to scream at Sheen. Sheen hung up the cell phone. He got up.

"I have to go."

Sheen said goodbye to Carl and Jimmy. He handed Jimmy his phone number. Sheen's cell phone started to ring again. Sheen gave Jimmy the sign to call him, to which he received a thumbs up sign. Sheen checked the caller id. It was his wife. Sheen decided not to pick up and left the Candy Bar.

When Sheen left, Jimmy asked Carl, "so, what about you, any girlfriends of wife I should know about?"

Carl shook his head no.

"So how are Cindy and Libby? Libby hasn't talked to me in 5 years, and Cindy seemed to disappear of the face of the earth. So, how are they?"

Before Carl could answer, Nick, Terry, Butch, Brittney, Nicca, and Betty came over to join them.

"Neutron, I don't know why, but when you left, Cindy's life went to hell, and some bad shit went down in Retroville." said Nick.

Jimmy was surprised. Nick Dean, one of the popular classmates, was actually talking to him.

_I guess he isn't so popular anymore. He can't even pick up a girl anymore._

"What happened to Cindy?" asked Jimmy.

"Where should we start?" asked Betty.

"Let's see, it all started right after you left Retroville." said Nick.

flashback

Cindy and Libby, now 16, were walking down the street to Libby's house when a bug, no bigger than a dime, bit Libby on the wrist. Libby and Cindy thought nothing of it until they got to Libby's house. Her parents went out. When they got up to Libby's room, Libby started to feel ill. She was sweating like crazy, so she lied down in bed. Cindy went to go get water for Libby, and when she came back, Libby was lying completely still, and he skin felt cold and clammy. Cindy immediately called for an ambulance, but by the time they came, Libby was gone. 2 weeks later, the autopsy came back with the results. It said Libby died from radioactive poisoning, given to her by the bug.

end of flashback

"…Rumor has it that Cindy got so scared that she changed her name and ran." completed Nick.

"And nobody knows where she is now?" asked Jimmy.

"Nope."

Jimmy took in this new information. He couldn't believe it. Libby's dead, and Cindy was missing, well, not missing, but not here.

_Another one died, and it was because of me._

Jimmy, for the third time that day, broke down and cried and this time, everyone saw.


End file.
